


Project Hyde

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Clones, Drugged Sex, Drugged in that they trigger a clones evil side with serum, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Improper Sciencing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Smut, This is a little dirty and violent I'm sorry, Verbal Humiliation, this is just an excuse for clone exo to sleep with exo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Doctor Kim Junmyeon has devoted his life to Project Hyde. One day he hopes to isolate the negative behavioral traits which are popularly equated to the term evil, genetically linking and eliminating them from mankind. For now, well, for now he’s just trying to get funding to continue his research. Nudity and clones ensue, not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about science, I just needed an excuse to write a lot of porn. Forgive me. (Yes, this is clones meets Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde kind-of-sort-of but not really).   
Every chapter is a separate pairing (listed in the beginning chapter notes), with the prologue setting everything up. You can skip around and not miss plot since, yunno, this is just an excuse for me to write porn anyway.   
PS Yes, Chairwoman Bae is Irene from Red Velvet bc I love her, and I really love how she glares at Junmyeon irl okay. /runs

Junmyeon adjusted his tie, wanting desperately to loosen the damn thing but knowing it would be at least ten hours before he could. For the foreseeable future, he was stuck in his lab coat and button-down, his tie feeling like a noose around his neck. He hated having to look professional or at least hated how the clothes felt. Junmyeon would be much happier in the loose-fitting scrubs he had tucked into his locker, but he knew there was no way he could wear them today. He had a project to get approved, and the higher-ups seemed to think clothing choice was a criterion for continued funding.

“Big day,” Sehun hummed the moment Junmyeon walked into the lab. “So, why do you look like you want to kill someone?”

Junmyeon didn’t spare his assistant a glance. He was uncomfortable and annoyed. He had spilled his coffee when someone bumped into him while he got on the subway. Not ten minutes after that, he had forgotten his phone at home, and then the tie. The. Godforsaken. Tie.

“Fine, don’t tell me. And I won’t tell you that Chairwoman Bae is currently with our test subjects,” Sehun said.

Junmyeon whipped around, brow furrowing. “Where is she?”

Sehun shrugged, sporting the disinterested expression Junmyeon had grown accustomed to. “Not sure. She was in the main lab and then…” Sehun made a gesture with his hands. “Who knows.”

“Shit.” Junmyeon stalked towards the door. He was supposed to arrive before the Chairwoman got there, that was the whole point of his disastrous commute.

“Language,” Sehun called after him. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Junmyeon grumbled another swear word under his breath, cutting a beeline for the first place he guessed the Chairwoman might be.

“Vital signs appear normal. Subject Zero One is in the appropriate height and weight range for his mimicked age,” Doctor Kang Seulgi rattled off her findings in a monotone voice. “I recommend further tests to confirm-”

“Chairwoman Bae.” Junmyeon stumbled into the examination room, almost falling. He quickly righted himself and bowed, plastering a broad smile on his face when he made eye contact with the formidable chairwoman.

Seulgi cast him an annoyed look before she went back to listing her findings, her words entered a laptop perched in the arms of Physician’s Assistant Shon Seungwan.

“Dr. Kim,” Chairwoman Bae returned the smile, but it was far from enthusiastic. She shifted on her heeled feet, turning to face the scientist. “You’re late.”

Chairwoman Bae was unfailingly neat in her appearance, not a hair out of place. She was objectively pretty and possessed an icy stare that could bring most people to their knees.

Junmyeon was convinced the Chairwoman was one of the most terrifying people he had ever met, not least of all because she seemed entirely immune to his usual tactics. Despite being a disheveled mess ninety-nine percent of the time, he did have some charm about him, which helped him get what he wanted - except with Chairman Bae.

“Sorry.” He knew better than to argue that she was early, and he was, in fact, right on time. He peeked past the chairwoman, making eye contact with the man who was currently undergoing an examination by Dr. Kang. “I see that you’ve found our work.”

Chairwoman Bae hummed in acknowledgment. “We have. It looks like you’ve made a lot of progress since our last visit.”

Junmyeon clasped his hands in front of him, trying very hard not to appear nervous. He nodded. “Yes. I um - uh, I mean, _we_ have benefited from the steady funding the project has received. I have prepared a small presentation on our progress if you would like to accompany me to my office.”

The Chairwoman politely declined. “I think I’ll wait. I want to supervise the examinations first.”

Junmyeon felt the color rise in his cheeks as he realized the man on the examination table had stripped off his boxer shorts and was now completely naked. The man who happened to be a carbon copy of himself….

Chairwoman Bae glanced over her shoulder. She covered her mouth with her hand, but Junmyeon could still hear the snicker of laughter.

“It isn’t an exact replica,” Junmyeon hissed, beyond embarrassed.

“I’m sure it isn’t, Doctor Kim,” the Chairwoman said, stifling another laugh. “I’m sure it isn’t.”

The first human clone had been produced in the year twenty-twenty, creating an ethical and moral firestorm that raged for the better part of three decades. It wasn’t until the twenty fifties that human clones became acceptable fields of research, though they were still heavily regulated and only produced in small numbers in high-end academic labs - and still subject to mass protests from religious groups.

The twenty eighties were the first decade when cloning began to seep out of the top universities to private, for-profit labs, though the government was still licensing and inspecting all facilities at least once a month.

Then the nineties rolled around, and regulations were eased. That’s where Junmyeon and his laboratory came into the picture. Clones were still controversial, seventy years after the first one was produced. They were still viewed as skirting the ethical boundaries of science. They were still not supported by a vast swath of the scientific community, but they were accessible, and that is what mattered - at least to Kim Junmyeon.

He had his degrees in molecular genetics and psychology, a fucked-up mix that made perfect sense to him and probably three other people on the planet - all of whom he hired. It led him to Solomon Main Labs as a research assistant, then a research lead. And finally, when their for-profit model went bust, as the one person who was finding them funding amid the thousands of more notable projects being run by universities and colleges.

Project Hyde was Doctor Kim Junmyeon’s project, his life’s work, and he wasn’t going to let a few dollars stand in his way.

_Maybe._

“So, as you can see, Dr. Kim, we are at an impasse.” Chairwoman Bae sipped her coffee, her pink manicured nails standing out against the bright white mug, the logo for SM labs disappearing behind her hand. “You need money, and we need results before we invest any further. It seems that our issues are not able to be solved to both of our satisfaction.”

“But we have results,” Junmyeon gestured towards the folder he had tossed on the boardroom tables, stuffed full of the reports of Project Hyde’s successes over the last year. “Chairwoman, I urge you to consider what phase we are in the project. We have hit every milestone so far, every goal. We can’t do more than that, not at this point in the project.”

“I disagree.” Chairwoman Bae set her coffee on the table and leaned back in her chair, looking the picture of composed and relaxed. “Dr. Kim, have you forgotten how you pitched your little project of yours? You clearly stated that once you had test subjects produced, you would run your first front to end-point simulation. The plan you are giving us now shows nothing of the sort. How can we invest in you in good faith without first seeing some success with the work you’ve already completed? Surely you must understand how valuable our time and money are.”

Junmyeon gritted his teeth. Had he really presented the project that way? Honestly, he couldn’t remember, it had been so long ago. “Ma’am, this just isn't possible. The test subjects are not ready at this point––”

The Chairwoman stood, her chair sliding back almost to the wall. “I suggest you make them ready, Dr. Kim, or you will see no further funding from our corporation. Now, please excuse me, we have other, more urgent matters to attend to.”

Junmyeon sat at the table in a daze, watching as the Chairwoman strode from the room, Dr. Kang and her assistant trailing after her.

No funding without a full test? He chewed his bottom lip. It just wasn't possible. There was no way. The clones weren't ready yet. It would be too risky to expose them to the process. It would jeopardize the entire project; in fact, it might destroy it.

Junmyeon buried his head in his hands, only emerging a minute later when he realized he could finally strip off the godforsaken tie that had been choking him for most of the day.

“It isn’t ideal, but I think we could make it work.” Park Chanyeol, a doctor of toxicology and long-suffering best friend of Junmyeon’s assistant, announced during their next staff meeting.

Junmyeon had dropped the bomb of their funding issue the week before, leaving the entire lab in a fog of uncertainty. “The serum has been tested on living organisms; we have a few years’ worth of data on its effects. It’s risky, but if it is the only way we can move forward, I propose we do it.”

“We can't confirm success, not yet.” Junmyeon felt like it was a waste of time.” Subjecting them to the serum would prove nothing.”

“It could prove the serum works, at least in humans. It wouldn’t prove our end goal, but the reaction could be confirmed. That should make the Chairwoman cough up at least a couple hundred million. They aren’t the most in-depth people we’ve dealt with. Give them a dog and pony show, and we should be fine,” Sehun spoke up.

Junmyeon glanced at his assistant, surprised the wise words had come out of his mouth. Oh Sehun wasn’t dumb, far from it, but he very rarely said anything amazing either.

“Prove the serum works...” Junmyeon trailed off. “You might be on to something.”

“We just need the right test environment to showcase the transformation, the before and after, and we should be all set,” Sehun added. “They just examined the subjects, so they have the baseline.”

“Holy shit, I think you found the solution.” Junmyeon turned to his assistant. “I could almost kiss you right now.”

Sehun pulled a face. “Please, don’t.”

“So, is it a go?” Chanyeol asked, needing time to prepare the correct dosage of serum.

“Yes, I think so.” Junmyeon felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “It’s a go.”

Government Regulation 11.5691.61 read, “And no persons shall be subjected to cloning without their legal, religious, and moral consent.” which was really a way of saying “Fuck you, it is almost impossible to clone anyone with ought breaking the law.”

The workaround the scientific community had hit upon was to clone themselves; often, the clones that were being studied were replicated from the research team. SM Labs was no different, their test subjects were replicates of their staff. Junmyeon’s clone, named Zero One, because he was the first replicant completed, was the man that Doctor Kang Seulgi had examined when the Chairwoman had visited. Other clones were culled from Sehun, Chanyeol, and a few select other lab researchers.

Junmyeon had long ago rid himself of the awkwardness of the situation - seeing himself staring back, grown to a full adult form in a carefully controlled laboratory. Subject Zero One was no different than any other test subject, Junmyeon reminded himself, at least beneath the surface.

“Do you think they will be able to replicate the division?” Sehun asked a few days after suggesting their solution. They were standing before a one-way mirror, watching as Subject Zero One completed a routine test of his intellectual capabilities.

Junmyeon swallowed thickly, listening as his clone correctly identified three of the four literary works put before him. “All humans, regardless of origin, have an evil side,” Junmyeon said quietly. “Regardless of experience, everyone possesses a dark, negative inclination. He isn't any different.”

That was the crux of his work, this premise. The end goal was to harness, to be able to separate the genetics of “evil” in a person, to isolate and remove them. That goal was far away, for now, they would focus on triggering the evil with the serum Chanyeol had spent years working on. A serum that would trigger the dark side of a person to come forth, casting off the chains of morality and social propriety.

A little serum and time should be enough to give Chairwoman Bae a look at their “progress,” at least until they could move a little further towards genetic isolation. Eventually Project Hyde would be at the forefront of behavioral genetic selection, but for now they would be drawing out what they would eventually work to remove. Baby steps.

“I’m trying to imagine an uninhibited you,” Sehun mused.

Junmyeon side-eyed his assistant. “And?”

Sehun shrugged. “I think it would suit you. You’re too by-the-book sometimes. I’d like to see your chaotic version.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Junmyeon tapped against the mirror, so lightly it couldn’t be heard on the other side. “You’ll be monitoring Zero One during the time the is under the influence of the serum. We’ll record his vitals until he is stabilized, but after that we want him to be in an as natural setting as possible to mimic how this might work on a human ingesting the serum in a non-medical setting.”

“Wait, I have to monitor him?” Sehun pointed at his chest. “What about you?”

“I’ll be monitoring subject Ninety Four,” Junmyeon informed him, referencing the name of Sehun’s clone. “It appears we both get to see the darker side of each other.”

Sehun reached over and patted Junmyeon on the shoulder. “Let’s hope this works.”

“It better,” Junmyeon said quietly, watching his clone answer a string of questions on the other side of the glass.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suhø and Sehun
> 
> Enjoy some power bottom evil clone Suhø and a very confused but aroused Oh Sehun ~ also this turned out kinkier and harder than I had planned. Oops....

Sehun had his own ideas of how the test should be completed, but of course, in the end, his ideas were no match for Kim Junmyeon’s thoughts on the matter. It didn’t bother him, not really. He had recognized early on that Junmyeon was as close to a genius as anyone he would likely meet in his life. Junmyeon’s ideas were hard to understand at times, but they were rarely bad or wrong.

But this, this might be the exception.

“Why a bed,” Sehun muttered, frowning at the furniture. He had expected that the test would be in one of the labs or the exam rooms, not in this…this, “It looks like an apartment.”

One of the older labs had been converted into one appeared to be a small apartment, complete with a dining table and chairs in one corner, a bed, a sofa, a television, and a bookcase with a few fake plants, some books, and board games.

Sehun glanced up at the ceiling. He knew where the cameras were placed, the entire thing would be recorded. He checked, noting that the cameras were not visible to the naked eye. The sound was being recorded too; the temperature of the room was being monitored and hell, probably other elements that Sehun hadn’t been told of. All of it would be reviewed later and compiled into a neat and tidy presentation for Chairwoman Bae.

For now, Sehun was alone. The lab was nearly deserted; it was almost midnight. Junmyeon had insisted the tests be as casual as possible for the test subjects, which apparently meant mimicking a home environment, somewhere where they could be comfortable while the serum kicked in. Sehun was there to be their babysitter, make sure they didn’t act out too much or do anything like burn the lab to the ground.

Sehun felt in his pocket for his cell phone. Junmyeon had warned him that if anything got out of hand, he was to call immediately. He desperately hoped he would not need to make a call.

Sehun sat on the sofa. He crossed his legs and began to tap his fingers on the arm of the couch, wondering what the delay was. Subject Zero One, also known as Kim Junmyeon’s clone, should be receiving the serum from Chanyeol in one of the exam rooms. After that, Chanyeol would guide him to where Sehun was waiting and lock the door behind him, departing for the night. Then it was Zero One and Sehun and a test that should hopefully gain them more funding.

“It won’t be a full dose,” Chanyeol had explained. “Only enough to trigger personality change, but nothing insane.”

Sehun smirked when he thought of seeing Junmyeon as anything but the scatterbrained scientist he was used to. It would be so bizarre, perhaps even more so because his clone was very similar to him in many ways. Zero One had never displayed frustrations like Junmyeon often did, but he mimicked much of his other moods and behavior.

Junmyeon had instructed Sehun on specific questions to ask Zero One periodically through the night – triggers to show the mood shift. He repeated a few of them in his mind, mulling over how he thought Zero One might answer.

When the door opened, Sehun stood, straightening his posture. Zero One walked into the room, looking much like he did any other day. Chanyeol stepped inside, gesturing for Sehun to come over and speak with him.

Sehun offered a small smile to Zero One before sidling next to Chanyeol.

“He had a quarter dose,” Chanyeol said in a low voice. “All vitals are normal. Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Sehun muttered, glancing at Zero One. The clone had walked over to the bed and was sitting on the edge.

“Night.” Chanyeol shut the door behind him, and Sehun could hear the lock being engaged. A keypad to the right of the door was his way out of if he needed it. He knew the code, but Zero One did not.

Sehun clasped his hands together and approached the clone, hoping he seemed at ease and friendly. He tried not to stare, even though he was curious if there were discernable physical changes that might have been triggered by the serum. “Zero One, how do you feel?”

Zero One looked over at Sehun. He sported Junmyeon’s face, his expressions, the same way he yawned. “Tired. May I sleep, Dr. Oh?”

“Yes, of course,” Sehun answered, having a feeling the test may be over before it even began. But what could he do when the test subject was out in a second, his head on the pillow?

Sehun couldn’t be sure when he fell asleep. He knew he was reading a white paper on his phone and then…then….

He could feel the weight on his legs, but his sleep-addled brain couldn’t make sense of it. It was warm, something was warm, not painful, just heavy, pressing down on him. He groaned, low in his throat, tongue smacking against the rough of his dry mouth. Tired. He wanted to sleep.

It was the pain that woke him up in a burst.

Sehun’s eyes flew open a second after the tightness engulfed his throat, pressing his neck backward with a jolt of force. His hands flew to his neck on instinct, to free himself from whatever was constricting around him. That was when he came face to face with Kim Junmyeon, a devilish smirk playing on Junmyeon’s face. He was only a few inches in front of him, his warm breath puffing onto Sehun’s face.

It all came crashing back–– where he was, who he was with, what he was doing. Sehun blinked, pulling on Zero One’s arm to get him to remove his hand.

“Oh Sehun,” he purred, gaze flickering across Sehun’s face.

Sehun suddenly felt…_exposed_ was the only word that came to mind. Like the clone could see through him, see all his thoughts, his fears, his inhibitions. And Zero One’s eyes had changed, Sehun could see it, light blue bleeding into the iris.

“Oh Sehun,” Zero One repeated, loosening his grip on Sehun’s throat.

Sehun sucked in a breath of air, his lungs burning. “Zero One, please get off of me.”

“Call me Junmyeon.” The clone tilted his head to the side. These movements, these weren’t a mirror of the Junmyeon that Sehun knew. How curious….

The clone let his hand drop from Sehun’s throat, but he didn’t make a move to get off Sehun’s lap.

Now that he wasn’t choking, Sehun became hyperaware of their position. Zero One was straddling him, his thighs hugging Sehun’s hips, their bodies pressed together, their faces only inches apart. It was unfailingly intimate and not at all the type of physical contact Sehun thought they would have.

Junmyeon – err, Zero One, reached his hand out, and Sehun flinched, expecting to be choked again. Instead the clone moved to cup Sehun’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his skin he moved closer.

Sehun felt a puff of hot breath. He had never been this close to Junmyeon before, his clone or otherwise. Sehun licked his lips, his eyes lowering. Of course, he had dreams about Junmyeon before…. dreams he kept well hidden, buried deep in his mind along with excuses meant to negate their meaning. They worked together so closely, Junmyeon was attractive, they didn’t mean anything, it was all the work of an exhausted mind, Kim Junmyeon was out of his league by a million miles.

“You want to fuck me,” Zero One said matter-of-factly, his thumb pressing harshly into Sehun’s cheek.

Sehun swallowed. He didn’t answer, his hands at his side. Zero One shifted on his lap, pressing his hips forward until his ass – Junmyeon’s perfect ass – was perched on Sehun’s dick.

“You want to fuck me so badly, Dr. Oh.” Zero One moved his hips, causing friction between their clothed bodies. He smiled, the icy blue of his iris spreading. “What if I let you?”

No. He had to think of the test. It was ridiculous that his body was even reacting to this. He needed to get Zero One-off him and then he needed to start asking the questions, start recording his answers, start-

“I want you to fuck me,” Junmyeon – No, Zero One breathed, words spoken hot against Sehun’s lips. “I’ve wanted you to fuck me for months.”

When Zero One’s mouth pressed against Sehun’s, he readily parted his lips, the clone’s tongue sliding in hot and needy. Sehun’s mind went blank, his body screaming out at the sudden contact. Zero One tasted good, felt good.

The taste – fuck, the taste.

For a second, Sehun felt drunk, warm, like the world was dissolving into a fuzzy mess of confusion.

Sehun lifted his hands, bringing them to Zero One’s waist, and in that second, he knew he was doomed. Inextricably doomed –personally and professionally. They were being recorded, this was an experiment, this was Junmyeon’s clone this–

Why did he taste so good? The cameras, the lab, his job, all faded away, replaced by the press of Junmyeon’s mouth against his own. 

Zero One rolled his hips, his ass grinding along Sehun’s cock. Sehun felt the strain in his pants, his dick hardening at the contact. He moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding up Junmyeon’s side. Dreams. He had dreamed it so many times.

Zero One kissed roughly, his hand gliding back down to Sehun’s neck. The pads of his fingers left trails of electricity on Sehun’s cheeks, on his jaw – only later did Sehun realize it was because of the way the clone pressed his fingernails into his skin, leaving shallow pink welts as he went.

When Zero One broke the kiss, Sehun chased it, desperate, lips finding Zero One’s jaw.

Sehun smoothed his hands to Zero One’s ass, cupping it. His body felt like it was on fire, his muscles tightening, a surge of adrenaline seeming to center in his chest.

“Oh Sehun.”

Why did his name sound so good like that? It was Junmyeon’s voice, his tone, but there was a new edge to it that went straight to Sehun’s dick.

“Oh Sehun,” Zero One repeated, twisting his hips, his fingers bruising the column of Sehun’s neck.

Sehun didn’t care, the pain was oddly distant. He grazed his teeth against Zero One’s skin, pressing the man to him as he bucked up with his hips. When Zero One pressed the breath out of Sehun’s neck, the scientist let him, embracing the dizzy and disorienting feeling that accompanied it. He locked eyes with the clone, drinking in the pleasure he found swirling amid the bleeding blue Iris.

Zero One bucked his hips, moving slowly as he pushed the air from Sehun’s windpipe. His eyes never wavering, hands firm.

The second Zero One released his hold, Sehun felt a rush of adrenaline, air entering his throat and lungs. He leaned in after only one breath, crashing their lips together in a savage lip lock.

Zero One sucked Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth, and a second later Sehun felt a bolt of pain, then the distinct taste of iron. _Of blood_. The clone had bit his bottom lip, drawing blood into both of their mouths.

Sehun didn’t move back, didn’t try to jerk away. He let the blood slide against Zero One’s tongue, mixing with his saliva as he licked into Sehun’s mouth. Instead, he focused on the press of the clone’s hips, on the feeling of his ass pushing back against his hardening cock.

When Zero One broke the kiss, Sehun licked up the blood that trickled along the expanse of his bottom lip, the taste thick on his tongue.

The clone was strong, but it made sense. Junmyeon was strong, Sehun had glimpsed his forearms more than once, and he knew vaguely that he used to lift weights back in college. He wasn’t surprised that the man could so easily pull him into a standing position, climbing off his lap and grabbing his arm without a word, he forced him onto his feet.

The height difference that had so often irked Junmyeon was now in play, Sehun standing almost a foot over his clone. But unlike Junmyeon, Zero One seemed to be ignorant of it –– or maybe he just honestly didn’t give a shit. He roughly pulled Sehun towards the bed, his hand grasping Sehun’s wrist painfully tight.

Zero One pushed Sehun back onto the bed, his back landing with a bounce. Sehun could still taste the blood and knew that some had escaped his lips, trailing down his chin. His cock was straining against his pants, painful, pre-cum wetting his boxers.

He still felt slightly dizzy and out of it and _so fucking horny_.

The clone had no use for soft and languid kisses and touches, it seemed, as he climbed onto the bed and began to tug on Sehun’s shirt, then his pants, not stopping until Sehun was aiding him in removing his clothing.

When Sehun’s dick sprang free, leaking, he caught Zero One smirk, a devilish smile that quickly disappeared, replaced by a tightening of his lips. Sehun should have been afraid, but he was too busy drowning in almost drunken anticipation. It was Junmyeon’s body, his voice, his hands, his ass, and they were really doing this. He was really doing this. And maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t realized how much he had wanted to do this all along.

Zero One roughly pressed Sehun into the mattress before he moved off the bed, a quick action as he slid his pants down his hips, pushing them to reveal his thighs. Sehun watched intently, cock twitching at the revelation. The clone shucked his shirt off next, his toned abdomen suddenly on display.

It was almost nonchalant, the way he climbed onto the bed, one hand pressing hard into Sehun’s shoulder, the other suddenly gripping the headboard. Sehun found himself flat on his back; a second later, Junmyeon’s thighs were caging him in, a knee hitting his cheek before Zero One ended up sitting on his face, ass pressed down.

Sehun breathed him in, hands going to Zero One’s thighs and then up to his ass. There was no “are you okay?” or “is this okay?”, only the low and throaty moans that Zero One let out when Sehun began to lick around his rim and core into his hole, his tongue circling the pink and puckered flesh. Sehun spread his cheeks open with his fingers to gain better access, his tongue moving along the skin and deeper until Junmyeon –– no, Zero One ––– was pressing back, asking for more, begging for Sehun’s tongue to go deeper.

Sehun fell into a haze, his tongue moving languidly, his breath hot, Zero One’s shaky breathing telling him when he was moving just right. He couldn’t be sure how long they were like this, only that the moment it stopped, was a blur and a rush of fear.

When Zero One climbed off him, Sehun sucked in a breath, his lips swollen and glistening with blood and saliva. He watched through hooded eyes as the clone moved lower, not registering precisely what he was doing until he was already perched over Sehun’s dick, straddling him.

“You’re not- “prepared was what he wanted to say, but instead, he could only let out a loud shuddering breath as the clone sank down onto his hard cock, taking him inside with what could only be painful precision.

Sehun gasped, unable to say anything before Zero One began to ride him, keening his hips forward, bouncing along Sehun’s cock. He had his head tilted back, lips parted, a smear of Sehun’s blood was visible at the corner of his mouth. His cheeks were red, his brow furrowing when he adjusted the angle to have Sehun’s dick press deeper inside of him. Junmyeon’s body. Junmyeon’s face twisted with pleasure. Junmyeon’s voice, moaning dirty and low.

“You’ve wanted to fuck him for years,” Zero One purred. “You’ve wanted to fuck him, but you know he’s too good for you.” He bounced, Sehun’s length sliding from him and slamming back in, the two men moaning in tandem as Sehun entered him balls deep. 

Sehun sucked in his bottom lip, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Was it overstimulation? Was it…whatever this was, this dizzying, not quite real feeling that had come over him? The heat was spreading out from his center, his muscles tensing and relaxing.

Zero One was so tight, so warm, clenching around his dick.

“You’re nothing, Oh Sehun.” Junmyeon’s face, Junmyeon’s voice. “You’re nothing yet you imagine he’d be your slut. You want me to beg you, don’t you? Beg you like you want him to.”

Sehun breathed, back arching. Zero One leaned forward, his nails digging crescents into Sehun’s bare chest.

“Say it.”

“Beg me,” Sehun rasped, unable to deny what lingered in the dark corners of his brain. “Beg me.”

The slap was deafening, Junmyeon’s hand coming across Sehun’s face. Sehun cried out, both in surprise and pain.

“You’re not good enough.” Zero One rolled his hips, and this time the angle made Sehun know without a doubt, his orgasm was approaching.

He gripped onto the cone’s waist and bucked up, driving hard into the man on top of him. Zero One pressed back, bouncing up and twisting his hips, fingers bruising red on Sehun’s skin.

“You’re the whore, you’re the slut, you’re the one to beg,” Zero One seethed. “Not good enough. Say it.”

When Sehun didn’t answer, Zero One repeated himself. “Say you’re not good enough. Now.”

Sehun clenched his jaw, bucking his hips up, his dick buried in the tight heat. “No,” he spat, and it was like it triggered something in Zero One.

The clone’s hands shot out, finding Sehun’s neck. He squeezed, the air leaving Sehun in a hard press.

“Say it,” he hissed, still riding him.

It was too much, the sensation of Zero One’s hands on his throat, the feeling of his dick seated tightly in the man, his hips rising and slamming back down on him. The visual of Junmyeon on top of him, in control, tearing the pleasure from him.

Tight, white heat spread out along the muscles of his middle. Sehun was soundlessly crying out, unable to breathe, as his orgasm ripped through him, his mouth hanging open, hot cum spurting into Zero One’s hole.

Sehun’s chest felt like it was on fire, red with bruises, scratches, his lips smeared with blood, his throat dark with bruises that matched the shape of Junmyeon’s fingers. He felt like he was going to pass out like the world was blurring into a dark tunnel –

And then he felt Zero One clench on his dick, an orgasm tearing through the man on top of him. Zero One cried out, his fingers releasing their hold on Sehun’s neck. Sehun sucked in a gulp of air, arching his back as Zero One spasmed through his release, head thrown back, Junmyeon’s beautiful face contorted in pleasure.

Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon’s body. _Junmyeon._

Zero One rolled off him, boneless, ending up on his back. The only sound was their labored breathing, both men catching their breaths for a minute.

Sehun sucked in a few deep breaths before daring to try to sit up, to look over at the clone. He angled himself on his arm, turning to say something, anything, but stopped.

Zero One was asleep, light snoring escaping his lips. Other than the smear of blood, he suddenly looked peaceful, the anger gone from his features.

“He looks more like Junmyeon now,” Sehun whispered, not daring to consider the feeling in his chest at the realization.

From somewhere above him, a camera was recording. Sehun glanced at the ceiling, slowly returning to his reality, the fog leaving him.

“Shit,” he cursed. “What have I done?”


End file.
